The present invention relates to a video compact disk storage rack for keeping video compact disks in good roder.
Video compact disks have become more and more invited for the advantage of high reproduction quality. Video compact disks are commonly packed in an individual plastics case. When one owns a big number of video compact disks, one shall have to prepare a storage container to hold them in good order so that they can be quickly searched.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a video compact disk storage rack which can be conveniently adjusted to keep video compact disks in good order for quick search. According to the present invention, the video compact disk storage rack is comprised of a first end member, a second end member, an open frame connected between the first end member and the second end member at the top, two connecting rods bilaterally connected between the first end member and the second end member at the bottom, two expansion springs mounted inside the open frame at two opposite sides, and two T-blocks respectively supported on the expansion springs and moved along two longitudinal sliding slots on the open frame at two opposite sides for holding down video compact disks within the open frame. Because the T-blocks are supported on the expansion springs and forced by them to hold down video compact disks within the open frame, stored video compact disks can be conveniently moved apart one after another for quick search.